1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting assembly for a data storage device, and more particularly to a mounting assembly with a simplified configuration and convenient to use.
2. Description of Related Art
Various data storage devices are installed in electronic apparatus for communication and handling of data. Such devices include, for example, hard disk drives, floppy disk drives and Compact Disk-Read Only Memory (CD-ROM) drives. A typical mounting assembly usually utilizes a plurality of screws, directly attaching a data storage device to a computer chassis. However, screwdrivers or other detaching tooling are necessary for installation or removal of the data storage device to dismantle/mount screws in assembly or disassembly processes, which causes inconvenience and time-consuming issues.
A conventional mounting assembly is disclosed in China patent application No. 98235030.9. The mounting assembly comprises a data storage device with a pair of rails on opposite sides thereof, and a cage forming a pair of slideways corresponding to the rails on the data storage device. Each rail is fixed to the data storage device by a plurality of screws, and combines a plurality of resilient members. The data storage device with rails on both sides thereof is inserted into the cage along the slideways on sidewalls of the cage. The resilient members are squeezed between the data storage device and the sidewalls to mounting the data storage device into the cage.
However in the foregoing conventional mounting assembly, screws are used, screwdrivers or other detaching tooling are still necessary, which causes unduly inconvenience and unduly time-consuming issues in data storage device assembly or disassembly process. Moreover, the conventional fixing means is bending the resilient member to provide mounting force of the data storage device, and the data storage device cannot be hold tight in the cage. When strong vibration happens, the data storage device can be easily detached from the cage. In addition, when the resilient members deform after frequent use, touching state of the resilient members cannot be stable and statistic electricity shielding connection between the data storage device and the cage is interrupted. So a convenient mounting assembly, overcoming the problems mentioned above is desired.